Toilets are commonly removed by a worker standing over a toilet and pulling the toilet up from the floor and then setting the toilet directly on the floor of the bathroom. The toilet is then carried to a truck or trash bin for disposal.
The removal of toilets can be unsanitary and cause a mess in the bathroom and throughout a home while the toilet is being carried outside. This can occur from water that has not completely drained from the toilet leaking onto the bathroom floor and other parts of a home including carpeted areas while being carried outside. This can also occur from the wax ring on the bottom of the toilet being set directly on the bathroom floor.
In addition, this is a dangerous task because toilets may be heavy and awkward to handle. The worker can easily suffer personal injuries, such as back injuries, from carrying such a heavy object in such an awkward position or damage items in the home, such as walls and/or furniture.
Therefore, a need exists for a toilet removal and disposal tray that attaches to the bottom of a toilet and protects the floor from water leaking from the toilet and from coming into contact with the used wax ring located on the bottom of the old toilet. In addition, a need exists for a toilet removal and disposal tray that allows a user to easily transport a toilet by sliding the tray, rolling the tray and/or carrying the tray using elongated handles.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.(U.S. Patent References)InventorIssue/Publication Date3,391,905BurnsJul. 09, 19685,074,572Delmerico et al.Dec. 24, 19915,184,653LacyFeb. 09, 19935,373,593Decky et al.Dec. 20, 19946,685,170GwynnFeb. 03, 20045,505,430BarnettApr. 09, 19965,556,076JacquaySep. 17, 19966,135,466IrwinOct. 24, 20006,752,379WallJun. 22, 20047,058,996MerrillJun. 13, 20067,107,632Huff et al.Sep. 19, 20067,231,674CernikJun. 19, 20072008/0109957BlanckeMay 15, 20087,798,469JunkaSep. 21, 20107,823,862WakilNov. 02, 20108,313,130HazelNov. 20, 20128,312,608HeadNov. 20, 2012